Cold Snap
by Radioway
Summary: Nalu- Why does betrayal hurt? Why? Lucy is exiled from the guild after being accused of a crime she didn't commit. During her journeys she encounters a mage who teleports her to a new world. A world without magic. As she took her first few steps on this new land, it was at that moment she realized that no matter the world he would always be there... haunting her. Full sum. inside.
1. Chapter 1

Nalu- Why? One word yet it is the beginning of all knowledge. The beginning of hurt and sorrow. Why is the sky is blue? Why do we need to breathe? Why does poison kill? Why does betrayal hurt? … Why did this happen? Why? Lucy is exiled from the guild after being accused of a crime she didn't commit. During her journeys she encounters a mage who teleports her to a different dimension. A universe without magic. As she took her first few steps on the new land it was at that moment she realized that no matter the world he would always be there. Haunting her… All the cliches wrapped in one.

… page break

(Lucy P.O.V)

The skies were clouded with grey as I opened the window welcoming the cool air. I blinked and snapped out of my daze as I felt the sky's tears begin to fall. I watched the sky spill it's endless tears and it wasn't long until I slipped back into my daze. I should have taken the hint, it seems even the universe tried to warn me. I was foolish to think I could ever find another family. I was naive to believe them. To welcome them into my heart. To love them… him. I shook my head at the sudden thought and stole a glance at the clock.

8:50… school starts in 10 minutes

I widened my eyes in realization and made a mad dash to the kitchen. I was going to be late… again. It has been a month since I have been sent here and I still couldn't get used to the changes.

At least I have a nice house and money… is what I want to say. I do have a house if that is what you want to call two rooms with only a bed and bathroom and absolutely no ac or a heater. And I am broke. When I came into this world I had two million jewel in my savings, it would have lasted me around five months but… THEY DON'T TAKE JEWELS! So here I am in a world I had no idea existed, without money, carrying only three outfits, living in a dump, and on top of all that I am required to go to school.

Never thought I would wish that I was back at Fairy Ta… No. Tears began to form. I mustn't think of them, they made their decision. Ezra, Gray, everyone...even him. I was at my breaking point, it hurt to think of them. I began to shake. Every day they haunt me. Every strawberry, every snow flake, every flame… it reminds me-

BEEP!

I jumped as I was once again ripped from my thoughts and back in reality.

9:00

And folks this was the day I, Lucy Heartfilia, died…

… page break

I arrived… the reason for demise, the bane of my existence, the… Well you get the idea. This is the prison as most call it. It is an institution people attend to learn. The very name strikes fear into young souls. School…

As I made my way to homeroom, I couldn't help but reflect back to the first day of my arrival.

 _Flashback_

 _Man.. that hurt. Falling through a portal and falling face-first into the pavement was definitely not a wonderful experience._

 _As the pain subsided, my thoughts began to drift into the events that happened almost moments before._

 _Tears decorated my eyes as I began to hear the hurtful words my family spat at me._

" _She should have just died"_

" _Wizard? That thing is too worthless to hold such a title!"_

" _How could she do commit such a crime, and after all we did for her why?!"_

 _Then there was the one that stabbed me._

" _Friends? Family? You were never such a thing. You don't belong anywhere. In the end you were just a replacement. Why are you so worthless?!" he said._

 _Natsu…_

 _End of Flashback_

I ducked my head lower at the thought of him. I have been haunted by his cruel words for what seemed like eternity. They echoed through the hallways when I was alone. They flew with the wind when I was beginning to enjoy the scenery. They reminded me every second I am alive that I was nothing.

As I was lost in thought I bumped into someone's chest. I looked up instantly regretting it.

Natsu Dragneel

In this world he was the delinquent at school. He wouldn't jump anyone but he was known for ditching and occasionally setting the school in fire. He was also the exact look-alike to the one that broke my heart. His presence mocked me, yelling that I haven't suffered enough. No matter the universe he would always be there. To haunt me.

We stood there as I watched his emotionless face morph into annoyance.

"Are you going to move or are you just going to stand there with your mouth hanging like an ugly fish?" He snapped at me.

Immediately, I scowled and marched away from him. I forgot to mention that he was also very cold despite his counterpart's fiery personality.

When I arrived at homeroom I wished I walked slower. Frozen at the entrance I gaped at the destruction of the once white whiteboard and broken windows. The loud bickering and shouts didn't help calm my nerves either.

Dodging an occasional chair I found my seat and didn't hesitate to stuff my earbuds on and blast the music. It's been hard finding a job to keep myself fed. In the beginning I didn't even own a house, it was just my sleeping bag, bits of savings (though they were useless in this world), three pairs of clothes, my whip and spirits.

(Regular P.O.V)

Speaking of spirits she was surprised to find that she could still use magic in this world. When she first exited the portal she assumed she ended up in an Edolas-like world where there was no magic. Although, she wasn't entirely wrong, it would appear that magic was nothing but a myth in this dimension.

So in short she was the only one in this world that could wield magic. It was her greatest secret. Magic is different. Different in this case was bad. If word got out that she was different she might as well be dead. She was too different.

Ding Ding Dong

This marked the beginning of the period.

(Lucy P.O.V)

First period began and it would be hours until it ended. Two hours to be exact. One hundred twenty minutes. Seventy two hundred seconds.

' _That's seventy two hundred seconds too long for my liking.'_ Lucy thought dryly.

' _And I have five more after this. Ten hours. Six hundred-. Argh! Lucy you have to stop doing that! Why did I even sign up for this?'_ Lucy asked herself.

 _Flashback_

 _As I was walking through the twist and turns of the city, that was until I overheard a conversation, I brushed it off as any regular and normal chat one would share with others._

 _That was until I heard 'Fairy Tail'._

 _Almost instantly I froze, stopped, and ceased my breathing. When I finally 'awoke' I strained my ears to listen to the rest of the conversation._

" _Oh my gosh! When will Fairy Tail just do the city a favor and just quit their shenanigans?! I swear, one of these days, those fairies will burn the city to flames, literally! Last time, one of them almost set fire to Cardia Cathedral!"_

' _Fairy Tail?' Lucy thought, 'I thought there was no magic.'_

" _Yeah I heard. But don't you think it is amazing how kids, high schoolers none the less, can cause so much destruction in a small time frame? Although, FT academy should really get their act together if they want to remain a legal school."_

' _So in this world Fairy Tail is a school… I wonder what that would look like.' Thought Lucy trying to picture Fairy Tail as a school._

' _But if FT is a school then what about the other guilds, dark guilds included? What about the magic council? Does another parallel version of Edolas exist too? Argh. Too many questions my brain is going to crack open if this continues.' I mentally exclaimed while clutching my head._

' _What would happen if I were to join?' the thought crossed my mind. I began to ponder._

' _Can't hurt to join, right? By doing this I could learn about this world and blend in. And_ they _might not even attend.' With that in mind I made my way to Fairy Tail Academy._

 _End of flashback_

Oh how very wrong I was.

Cafeteria stinks, teachers are strict, there are bullies, and worst of all…

 _They_ are here.

But then again it is required that I go to this… hell. So even if I hadn't of heard of Fairy Tail Academy I would have ended up here sooner or later.

But I could have at least postponed the inevitable.

I wish my curiosity wasn't so big. I wonder when the day will come when my curiosity becomes my downfall.

On a side note…

'THIS CLASS IS TOO DAMN LONG!' I mentally screamed.

I guess the teacher caught me staring into space, because moments later my name was called.

'Well shit'

… page break

 **Hi readers! This is my first fanfic. Yeah I know, there isn't much action in this chapter, but keep in mind that this is the prologue. Please review, helpful critiquing is always appreciated. Hate is fine too, but I'm gonna finish this no matter what you guys say! For those who liked it, yes this means there is going to be another chapter.**

 **Until next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Them

(Lucy P.O.V)

Come on… just a little closer… one more second….and-

Ding Ding dong

'YESSSSSSS!' I mentally screamed.

Finally it was the weekend. A blessing to all students. A break from hell. A true gift.

I sighed in relief.

You see, the weekend is the only time I can let go of all my worries. The only time I can have fun. And possibly summon my spirits. Back in Earthland, weekends didn't really matter because everyday was fun, they were just another day. But now… I practically worship Saturdays.

I dashed out of the room at lightning speed. Giving out occasional 'sorry's' and 'excuse me's' as I bounced through the hallways almost knocking people over.

I finally reached the front gate. I let my thoughts wonder to my weekend plans. 'Maybe I should just work and save up some money, it's not like I have a whole lot. I think I will summon Loke for a bit just to catch up. Nowadays I don't have much time to talk.'

With my goal in mind I picked up my pace.

Then I stopped.

It was _them_.

Eight in all.

Just standing there.

Blocking the gate… I inwardly cursed.

But two things surprised me. Out of the eight there was an orange lion-like haired man. Loke. 'Does that mean that all stellar spirits are humans in this world?' I asked myself. But I guess that fact shouldn't have surprised me that much considering that before my arrival the closest thing to magic was a hat trick. And their group also seemed lack a few members. But hey, what do I know. My knowledge on their group was meager but I guess that is to be expected when I run every time they are in my line of sight.

I expertly crawled through the shadows, avoiding their notice. Everything was going smoothly. All I needed to do now was make a right and I would be free. 'Just one more step…and I am…FRE-'

Crack

I stepped on a twig. So cliche.

Right on cue all heads turned towards me. 'Oh great, they probably think I was stalking them.'

"Hey umm Lucy right? Do you our help or something?" A raven haired teenager asked at he stared at me like a weirdo.

Gray

' _You're such a weirdo Luce'_

'Stop it' I commanded myself.

"No I-I'm fine." I responded. 'Damn it, I stuttered.'

"Lucy Heartfilia, I've heard of you. Top student in class a-2 and an expert in astronomy. Am I correct?" A redhead announced.

Erza

"Yeah?" I replied, silently telling her to continue.

"The Harvest Festival is approaching and I advise all of Fairy Tail to participate this year. Because you are new, I recommend you find someone to explain the basics. That is all. I hope to see you there. Have a good day." And with that she and everyone else walked away.

'The Harvest Festival… Last time I went I was turned to stone. Yeah, the Thunder God Tribe really did it…'

'Do they even go to FT Academy? I wonder what they are doing now.'

I began to walk home. I needed to buy groceries for the week. Of, course the easy way would be to ask Virgo to bring food from the spirit world. Now that I think about it. It would be easier to just live in the spirit world, I wouldn't have to worry about money or food.

'So why didn't I?'

As I neared an alleyway ( the perfect place for trouble) I began to hear grunts of pain.

I stopped in my tracks. Against my better judgement I quietly made my way to the alley. Slowly creeping, practically crawling, my way to the source of distress.

Just as I had thought. It was one of those gang fights. There was a woman on the ground and one man fighting two other figures. Upon closer inspection the woman collapsed on the floor had blue curled hair and the man battling on his own, was well built, tall, and had a wild mop of black hair.

As for the other two figures, their identities were hidden in the shadows. As the brawl continued, one of the silhouettes raised his arm holding some sort of object. The figure continued to raise the object in his hand until it touched the light. As the object came into contact with the Ray of light it began to glisten.

A knife.

'That's playing dirty!' I shouted in my mind. By the looks of things the man with black hair didn't catch the action as he continued to send a fury of punches.

'If this goes on then he will-'

'No. That won't happen.'

With my goal in mind I sprinted into the battle.

Shock filled the men's eyes as I intercepted a punch thrown to the man with ink hair. Taking advantage of their confusion I proceeded to land a 'Lucy Kick' to the shadow form holding the blade, a scream of pain soon followed. Efficiently knocking him out.

'I am just helping this guy because he was about to die. Then why am I still here? Why am I not running? The deed is done, the man is knocked out. So why am I not moving?' Thoughts ran through my mind as I watched the shadow man skid across the floor.

The shriek snapped the other two men out of their daze, and the shadow form pocketed their knife as he sent punch after punch aimed at the ink haired man. In retaliation, the black haired man aimed punches and kicks toward the shadow's stomach. Eventually, the black haired man's attacks became sluggish and in return predictable. The shadow man had no problem dodging and intercepting punches for he began to speed up his attacks.

'If this continues, then the shadow man will win.' I thought. 'Wait. Why is that bad? I don't know any of them. Why am I feeling this way?'

'Because deep inside in your gut feeling you know this man. You know you once walked side by side. And you know that if he loses it won't be good.' I answered myself.

'Sigh, why do I do this to myself?' I mentally asked myself before I swiftly sent a fury of 'Lucy Kicks' toward the shadow man. I didn't stop until I heard a loud 'thump'.

The battle ended. And still standing was the ink haired man and I.

Slowly he turned around. That was when I noticed his reptilian red eyes. His sweat glistened in the light and-

Wait

Those are piercings…

Oh no

Please just no…

I froze for the person standing in front of me was…

"Gajeel…" I breathed out. After all this time we meet...

At the sound of his name he turned his head toward me with confusion in his eyes but I paid no mind.

'Get a hold of yourself Lucy! He's not the Gajeel that I know.'

I quickly turned my head toward the collapsed woman and her distinctable ocean blue hair.

She began to move.

As she lifted her head I caught a glimpse of her deep blue eyes.

My eyes widened as blue met brown eyes.

"Juvia…"

Said woman tilted her head in confusion.

"How do you know Juvia's name? Does Juvia know you?" She said as she looked me over trying to identify me.

I was still frozen.

"Bunnygirl, who the hell are-" At the sound of my old nickname small tears formed at the corners of my eyes. I didn't listen to the rest of his sentence for I was already speeding down the street.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"The festival is near it's about time we make a move. Don't you think… Laxus?"

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **So the second chapter is up as promised. I don't know when the next chapter will be done, but I already started it. The story is going to go a little slow, but in time I will complete it. First time writing a fight scene. Still don't have any follows, reviews, or favorites so I'm guessing the likelihood of being discovered is pretty slim, but I am going to finish it even if no one reads it.**

 **Well I hope you liked that. Until next time :D…**

 **Sometimes I wonder if no one is reading this and I am just talking to myself. Please send a review and prove I'm not.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**First off, this is not an update (sorry) this is an author's note.**

 **For any of you who have seen Doom Marine's review allow me to explain. I saw a harsh review he left to one of my favorite authors, so I decided to check his profile. He had one story published. In it, he insulted and accused someone of plagiarism (this is a form of cyber bullying). I also checked previous reviews and it would appear that he did it many other times. I sent a review saying to quit bashing other's stories. And I REGRET NOTHING!**

 **Still working on the 3rd chapter. So just a bit longer.**


	4. Fragments

**I do not own Fairy Tail but if I did… (forgot to mention this in previous chapters)**

(Lucy P.O.V.)

"Finally!~" I breathed out in relief. I promptly flopped on to the nearest chair and took a moment to enjoy the peace. I silently admired the way bits of sunlight flowed through the window. And the soft wind that blew through the opened window.

'Home at last…'

This week has been hell. Especially today. Meeting everyone again has definitely put a toll on me. It feels nice to be able to relax after all that has happened.

'Those teachers expect too much of us poor souls. Curse those evil beings.'

Teachers are evil. _Evil_. E. V. I. L. Darkness itself. They give homework after homework. It's like clockwork. Assign work, finish it, study, test, repeat. Honestly, if _they_ don't get to me first then the teachers will. My mood dropped as I reviewed my day.

'How do _they_ always find a way to make my life miserable, remind me of the past? I don't want to remember. I don't want to be reminded.'

'I don't want to be reminded that my life was once bright; the memories only make my stay here more miserable. I don't want to be reminded _they_ once were my family. That _they_ loved me as I loved _them_. I don't want to be reminded of my love for... '

I let the thought hang in the air unfinished, all those times I denied it, said it wasn't true. What's the point in admitting it now. I gazed across the room. All the light seemed to disappear along with my happiness.

'Now that my Friday high is gone everything just seems so dull…'

My eyes roamed across the room in a bored fashion. The colors surrounding me were so dull, so… _dead_ now. All the light seemed to vanish as my mood darkened. And all because of _them._

'I know it isn't this world's fault, but I can't help but feel constrained. Constrained because my past forbids me from speaking with them. Constrained because they are right in front of me. Constrained because I can't do anything about it. All because of _them_.'

I unconsciously closed my hands into fists at the thought of _them_. I leaned my head against my arm, trying to find a better position in my now tensed form.

I felt a significant amount of magic drain from me. I sighed as I just sat there, fully aware of the presence behind me.

"Well don't want to ruin the weekend by being so down, now do we? Besides, a smile suits my princess much better." A voice behind me spoke.

Loke

"When will your flirting end?"

I peered behind me, and sure enough there stood the proud lion spirit.

"Never!" The lion proclaimed with a silly smile.

"Is that so?" I lifted his key in the air. "Well then good bye. Gate clo-"

"Wait stop!" The spirit yelled but relaxed when he noticed my arm lower.

"Geez Lucy. Just tryin' to lighten the mood." The lion joked, "And judging from your smile I say I deserve a 'job well done' or a kiss perhaps."

I gave him a playful glare at his last remark, but true enough a ghost smile lay upon my lips.

"Stupid lion." I muttered.

"No, I think the correct phrase would be **handsome lion** , my princess. But if that doesn't work feel free to call me your knight in shining armor or your boyfriend." Loke gave me a wink as he finished his sentence.

I gave him a smile. He always manages to make me happy.

My smile dropped ever so slightly. I knew he would probably bring _them_ up. He was just trying to improve my mood before he decides to bring _them_ into the conversation.

Suddenly his face morphed into a serious and tensed form. His fists tightened and he took a deep breath.

'Here it comes.' I thought.

"Lucy. We are worried about you. You can't hold onto the past and expect it to change. You can't expect them to just change their mind. They made their choice. Move on."

'And there it is.'

My eyes fell to the floor and my smile dropped. I can't just forget. They were once my family. It's hard to let go of love.

" _ **Never in your lives must you forget the friends you held dear!"**_

" _Look at her, that useless trash had the nerve to…"_

" _I can't believe we trusted her, we should have known she would turn on us."_

" _She should just die."_

" _ **Never must you consider your own life to be insignificant!"**_

" _What if she attacks client for money? The guild was her income. We should imprison her."_

" _ **You must never use the clients you met through the guild to achieve personal gain!"**_

" _Yeah! If we let her go now, she would probably leak confidential information to our rival guilds. How low."_

" _ **You must never reveal any sensitive information about Fairy Tail to outsiders, as long as you live!"**_

'That's how my send off went.' I thought bitterly.

I looked up to see Loke… still ranting. I rolled my eyes.

"Lucy. They don't care about you. They turned their backs on you. You shouldn't-"

"Loke-"

"No! Lucy listen! You deserve better than them. They didn't even bother to hear your side of the story. They-"

" _Loke_."

"They were horrible to you. Why do you bother to worry for them. Even Na-"

"LOKE! That's enough!"

The lion spirit flinched, surprised by my sudden outburst. Realizing he had long since crossed the line, he gave a small bow, and narrowed his eyes in regret.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I went too far. I am just worried for you. Everyone is."

I sighed.

'I know. I know. I'm sorry.' I thought sadly.

"It's going to take some time before I can let go do the pain. Until then I'm just gonna try to survive."

"Don't you mean live?"

"Live, survive same thing."

"No, there's a difference Lucy. There's a difference," Loke breathed out.

We sat there in a comfortable silence. Well it was silent until-

"So… how about that kiss?"

"LUCY KICK!"

My eyes followed the spirit as he flew through the air and eventually exploded into gold dust.

'People will probably just think that was a firework. Hopefully.'

I looked around my room trying to find something to pass the time.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

(Unknown P.O.V)

I could hear the dogs in the background. Sirens wailed and blue and red lights chased me.

'Gotta be faster. Gotta be faster!'

I ran through the twist and turns of the city desperately trying to get the cops off my tail.

'How could I have been so careless?! Stupid motion sensor.'

My feet pounded against the pavement no longer caring if I made a ruckus I just had to get away. I made a sharp turn into an alley and pushed myself against the wall as if trying to bury myself into the bricks.

The sirens and lights grew closer and I prayed that the dark would hide my pink hair.

When I heard the cops pass by I sighed in relief and examined my prizes.

Ten cans of soup, fifty-two dollars from the register, a lighter, three bags of gummies (what can I say? I'm a teenager), and zero fish…

My eyes widened in fear.

'Happy's gonna kill me! I'd rather take my chances with the cops than that blue beast!'

All the way home, I ran through the different scenarios and ways this night was going to end. Last time, Happy gave me the cold shoulder until I got him fish. The fact that he wouldn't take revenge was worse than when he did. He would stare at with eyes full of sadness and would leave me to die by my own guilt. Pure torture.

My name is Natsu Dragneel and tonight I'm going to die by the paws of my blue cat.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Thank you Kawaii-Turtles for my first review. It meant a lot to me, I couldn't stop smiling (still can't).Now I know I am not talking to myself. Also, thank you for supporting me from the very beginning, I am touched. Thank you to all of my other followers. Thank you everyone who has followed, favorite, and reviewed. Thank you for supporting my story and me. Thank you, I hope you continue to follow and read my story. It may take a while to complete this story but I will finish it. Eventually...**

 **Now… SORRY SORRY SoRrY** _ **sorry sO**_ **r** R **y. I am extremely sorry for this incredibly late update. This whole break I have felt guilty for not updating. Lately, my mojo has decreased and my inspiration has just went downhill. I have absolutely no excuse. And I feel even worse that it is a short chapter. Can anyone tell me the amount of inactivity it takes until a story is deleted?**

 **Also… I think the characters are too ooc in mine. I find it weird when fanfic writers write greetings or phrases in Japanese when the fanfic is English; makes it hard to understand (that was random).**

 **Arabless Kingdom arc slight spoiler: at least one of the enemies will join FT *cough* Brandish *cough*. I called it.**

 **P.S- Ever stopped to realize how similar Elfman and Ichiya are? Their catchphrases are practically the same. Man, men, samething. Right?**


	5. CH4 The Tension Rises

**I do not own Fairy Tail. But if I did…**

Lucy

It is now Monday (where has the weekend gone?) and students are now slowly filing into the hallways. With a drag in my step and my Monday grump on, I found my seat. There was still a good ten minutes before the bell rang, so most took the opportunity to chat and gossip about the latest trends and news. But being the loner I was, I just stared off into space.

This weekend had been a busy last few days at 8-Island Cafe, the place I work at. When I first came here the second thing I realized (the first thing I figured out when came here was that dirt wasn't very appetizing and also that I was in another world) was was that jewels weren't the national currency so of course I had to find a place to work, and that place was 8-Island Cafe. I honestly don't know how I got the job as one of the chefs (thank you Mira for your cooking lessons) but I was so relieved to push the thought of living on the streets out of my mind.

Well anyway, the cafe is most famous for our pastries and this weekend there was a huge order for our strawberry cake. It wouldn't have been so bad but we were also nearing Valentine's Day and we had thousands of requests and orders for our desserts and pastries. This left majority of our staff to work on all of the Valentine specials while the rest (me) were left to work on the insane cake order. After that I didn't want to see another strawberry again for the remainder of the weekend.

The teacher's voice droned on and on about math and subjects that I don't care enough to remember. All around me, notes were being sent across the room occasionally passing by my desk. It was ridiculous that Mrs-what's-her-name hasn't noticed the wads of paper littering the ground yet or maybe she didn't get paid enough to care.

My eyes followed a blue note being fumbled around with shaking hands as it made its journey all around the room. All conversation ceased as the note found its target. Even the teacher stilled momentarily before resuming her lecture. Her words fell deaf to our ears as the spotlight shifted to a single person.

Natsu Dragneel

A look of surprise flashed through his eyes before they were masked with indifference. Stunned with shock and anticipation, we all simply watched.

However, to our dismay he shoved the unopened note into his pocket and continued to ignore the world.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When the bell rang to signal first period was over, people trampled and tripped over desks and people in their haste to get out and into the hallway before the "Hallway Rush" began to form. I, myself sprinted sticking to the sides to avoid being trampled, but I kept my distance from the doors and the walls. With my luck, I managed to safety locate my next class.

Once inside, I took the chance to marvel at the streamers and posters that my fellow students have hung up. The annual Fairy High Festival was drawing near and it's forthcoming decorated the halls and classes. You couldn't walk two steps without being blinded by the silver confetti that littered the campus. Posters for club activities hung proudly on the walls. Fundraisers of all sorts were taped to each and every door.

But in the center of all the cheer and joy there was me. I was anxious, but for a very different reason. Afterall, it _is_ hard _not_ to remember being turned to stone during the Fairy Tail Harvest Festival which _just_ so happens to be on. The. Same. Exact. Day as the Fairy High Festival. Now what a _coincidence._

And what's more is that, apparently there is _also_ a Miss Fairy Tail competition as well. Magic doesn't exist on this Earth so this can't be a repeat of Earthland.

But then again, I'm here aren't I? Well tomorrow's the festival, I guess I'll find out then.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Unknown

"Gildarts, the Festival is nearing and I need you to keep a firm eye on anybody and everybody, we don't need a repeat of last year," I told the man in a hushed voice.

"Right, I'll warn the rest of the teachers to be cautious, we don't know what Laxus planning," Gildarts replied in agreement.

"But isn't he your grandson? After what happened then, I would've thought by now he'd have been expelled, Principal," Gildarts added.

I only sighed, it was true after all. Had it not been for my objection, Laxus would've been immediately expelled and carted off to the nearest juvenile prison. But he was and is the only family I had left and that clouded my judgement.

'I can only hope that students don't have to suffer the consequences of my actions,' I wished in my mind.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **I have acquired writer's block. I still haven't given up on this story but at the moment I can't be certain when the next update will be.**

 **I used a different software to write my chapter and I don't know how well the format transferred over, so if you notice any problems with the format please PM me and I will fix it.**


End file.
